pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
Ainsley
Ainsley, is a cardboard prop who usually appears at every background of Pewds' recent videos, whose appearance is resembles the famous English celebrity chef and entertainer, Ainsley Harriott. Background Ainsley first appeared in the first part of Felix's gameplay of Abzu, but was never been introduced during the video.MOST BEAUTIFUL GAME 2016!! (Abzu - Part 1) Felix eventually introduced Ainsley in his mouth challenge video with Marzia, altough his appearance didn't last very long.THE MOUTH CHALLENGE!! Ainsley then later fully appears in Felix's recent videos, and often talks and sometimes even argues with Felix, but most of the time, he just shows up in the background. Origins Ainsley was born in the Kingdom of Bhutan 9 years before the Great Dragon War of Bhutan occurred, which led to the separation from his family. Nothing is known from his past after that but he implies that a great priest casted a spell on him, not before Felix carelessly ignores and interrupts him before he could've tell more information about his past during a video.WEIRDEST ANIMATIONS ON THE INTERNET! Meeting Felix At some point in his life, he eventually was found by a man by the name of PewDiePie, where they became very good friends for a long time. Ainsley would appear in Felix's videos in the background, and often talks and sometimes even argues with Felix, but most of the time, he just shows up in the background in every video that he appears in. Death Ainsley continues to show up in the background in several recent videos, until during a video, Felix eventually outrages after failing a Guts and Glory map for several times. Ainsley, with his best efforts, tries to calm Felix but instead of calming him, Felix accidentally rips off Ainsley's head, killing him. Pewds then became very shocked and upset after realizing that he had killed his friend, before ending the video.HAPPY WHEELS 3D RAGE! + Ainsley Dies Real Life Main article: Ainsley Harriott Ainsley Harriott (born 28 February 1957) is an English chef, television presenter, and entertainer. He is known for his BBC cooking shows Can't Cook, Won't Cook and Ready Steady Cook. Quotes *Speaking in a Demonic VoicePEWDIEPIE CRINGE **''"I SHALL CONSUME YOUR SOUL!"'' **''"COMING SOON, IT WILL BEGIN SOON."'' **''"YOU WILL ALL PERISH."'' **''"I SHALL FIND--"'' **''"ONE DAY SOON, I WILL CONSUME YOUR SOUL!"'' *During Pewds' Temporary BankruptcyI NEED YOUR HELP! :( **''"YOU BROKE AF BOI. I am dying of hunger."'' **''"YOU ARE A BROKE ASS MOTHER FUCKER!"'' *Revealing his Origins **''"Hey, check your privilege, you blond hair ball bag, I am from Bhutan!"'' (Furious at Pewds for not knowing what or where Bhutan is) **''"Yes I was born there, 9 years before the Great Dragon War of Bhutan, took my family from me. A great priest casted a spell--"'' (Telling a tale from his past before Felix carelessly ignores him) *''"Don't worry Kjellberg, I'm here to protect you."'' (Speaking in Japanese)DELETED VIDEO *Final MomentsHAPPY WHEELS 3D RAGE! + Ainsley Dies **''"Felix wait... No Felix stay calm, please!"'' (Calming Pewds) **''"Naa--"'' (Last words) External Links Category:Introduced 2016 Category:Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Bro Category:Allies Category:Profile